PRIMATE SERVICES: BIOBEHAVIORAL ASSESSMENT ABSTRACT Our unique developmental and biobehavioral makeup affects our risk for disease and the effectiveness of medical intervention, a key concept in precision medicine. It is becoming increasingly clear that biomedical models of disease must account for individual variation to achieve peak translatability with human health research. The BioBehavioral Assessment (BBA) Program at the California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC), launched in 2001, has quantified measures of biobehavioral organization (i.e., temperament, physiological reactivity, genetics) in more than 5000 infant rhesus monkeys to date. BBA has provided the basis for more than 70 publications and has contributed important discoveries on the developmental roots of health and disease (e.g., asthma, autism, depression, and diarrhea). BBA has been identified as a keystone CNPRC research resource by our National Scientific Advisory Board and in base grant reviews. The goals of this program have been threefold: 1) to comprehensively inventory individual macaque biobehavioral organization and relate this information to health outcomes; 2) to make data available as a resource for scientific inquiry (e.g., for subject selection); and 3) to contribute to the knowledge and improvement of the nonhuman primate resource at our own center, and through our published studies, provide important information to management staff at other primate facilities in the United States as well. In this revised P51 application to embed BBA as a CNPRC animal resource, we propose to optimize this exceptional program with a new vision to propel the BBA resource into the next decade of NHP research. This four-tiered vision includes: 1.) Developing new constructs from historical BBA data to predict health and disease, 2.) stimulating a longitudinal health span approach in CNPRC research, by formally linking BBA with our NIA geriatric research program 3.) increasing user ship of the resource by offering consulting and custom testing options for PIs, and 4.) making BBA data universally accessible by developing and beta testing an interactive educational and data sharing website to be completed in three phases, made public in 2020 and completed by 2022. It is anticipated that new BBA research directions and accessibility will yield a large leap forward in scientific discovery and public understanding of biobehavioral organization in NHP development.